dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miss A
centre|650px Miss A *'Nombre:' **Miss A (Internacional) se pronuncia: miss ei **미쓰에이 (misseuei) en Corea **ミスエイ (Misuei) en Japon **'¿Por qué "miss A"?:' Significa Señorita Asia, hace referencia a que el grupo esta compuesto por chicas originarias de China y Corea. También A por "A Class" ''que se refiere a que están preparadas al 100% en todas las áreas, Clase A. Y para dar una performance completa que deje impactados con la habilidad que ellas pueden mostrar. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Miembros: '''4 chicas (2 chinas y 2 coreanas). *'Debut: 30 de Junio del 2010. *'Fanclub oficial:' Say A. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (La misma que Wonder Girls, 2PM, 2AM, JJ Project, 15&, GOT7, Bernard Park, Baek Ah Yeon, Sunmi, G.Soul, DAY6 y TWICE). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Antes de su debut, eran más conocidas como la “versión china” o “segunda versión” del grupo de idols femeninas Wonder Girls, la sensación del pop coreano proveniente de JYP Entertainment quienes, al final del año 2009, se convirtieron en el primer talento local en aparecer en el Billboard Hot 100. Al principio miss A sería un quinteto conocidas como "JYP Sister", pero dos de las integrantes abandonaron el proyecto. Quedando así un trío conformado por: Jia, Fei y Lim. Ésta última abandonaría el grupo para unirse a Wonder Girls luego de que Mimi se fuera en el 2010. Poco después se unió Suzy , la cual ya había trabajado como modelo de varias marcas. Un canal de YouTube fue hecho para el grupo y siendo ya un trío lanzaron un single comercial para la marca Samsung que se titula "Love Again", considerado como un single pre-debut. El 22 de junio de 2010, Miss A fue oficialmente anunciado como un cuarteto, con Min uniéndose al grupo, quien fue Trainne por 8 años. Junto a Hyoyeon (SNSD) eran conocidas como "Littles Winners". '2010: Debut con su Primer Sencillo 'Bad But Good thumb|220px El 30 de Junio, debutan oficialmente estrenando el vídeo para la cancion ''Bad Girl Good Girl', de su Primer Sencillo ''''Bad But Good' conteniendo estrem cuatro canciones. miss A esta compuesta por 4 integrantes dos chinas Fei y Jia, y dos sur-coreanas Suzy y Min, aparecieron en la ecena musical el 4 de Julio de 2010 con su cancion titulada Bad Girl, Good Girl', que se aseguró el primer lugar en varias listas virtuales, incluyendo MelOn, Cyworld, Mnet, Soribada, Bugs, Hanteo, y Monkey 3 en tan sólo cinco días de su aparición. '' Habían probado ya ser bastante diferentes de sus predecesoras (Wonder Girls), tanto en estilo de música como en la imagen del grupo, pero la primera semana de su carrera de cantantes habían demostrado que podrían llegar a ganarse su misma reputación. Las poderosas voces y movimientos de baile que el cuarteto ha revelado al público, mientras cantan sobre una mujer de gran personalidad y confianza que quiere a un hombre que la ame por ser quien es, han demostrado que no se trata del típico grupo novato. '''2011: Nuevo Sencillo 'Love Alone' El 30 de abril del 2011, JYP subió un vídeo en dónde se apreciaba un adelanto de 15 segundo del primer álbum de miss A, llamado A Class que se estrenó en mayo del 2011. El 3 de mayo, Miss A reveló su nuevo single digital 'Love Alone', EL single que fue utilizado en el Ice Show de KimYuna, una famosa patinadora artística. El vídeo de esta canción se estrenó el 11 de mayo en su cuenta en youtube, donde las 4 integrantes aparecen cantando en el show de KimYuna. 'Primer Album Completo 'A Class' y Debut en China' thumb|220px El 18 de julio, se liberó el primer álbum en la cuenta oficial de YouTube. El grupo lanza el primer teaser el 11 de junio, empezando con Min, seguida por Fei el 12 de julio, Jia el 13 de julio y terminando con Suzy el 14 de julio. La canción principal, 'Good Bye Baby', fue lanzada digitalmente el 16 de julio y el vídeo musical completo fue lanzado el 18 de julio, junto con su álbum. La canción resultó ser muy popular rápidamente encabezando los rankings de todas las listas de música, logrando un "perfect all kill". El grupo tuvo su regreso a los show presentando la canción principal el 21 de julio en M! Countdown (Mnet). Al día siguiente continuaron la promoción en Music Bank (KBS), Show! Music Core (MBC) y Inkigayo (SBS). Obtuvieron su Primera Victoria con 'Good Bye Baby' el 28 de julio en M! Countdown. Al día siguiente la canción fue n #1 en Music Bank y Inkigayo. Miss A debutó en China el 2011, logrando ser desde ese momento uno de los grupos de k-pop más reconocidos allí con el album 'A Class' (versión china). '2012: Primer Mini-Álbum 'Touch thumb|220px El grupo volvió con su Primer Mini Album titulado ''Touch', lanzado el 20 de febrero del 2012. El teaser del vídeo musical salió primero con la manknae Suzy, siendo subido a la cuenta oficial en YouTube el 13 de febrero. El segundo teaser correspondió al de Jia, liberado el 14 de febrero. El tercer teaser con Fei fue lanzado el 15 de febrero y el 16 de febrero fue el turno del teaser de Min. Finalmente, el 19 de febrero el vídeo musical fue subido a YouTube, ganando más de un millón de visitas en dos días. La cancion ''''Touch' nos narra la situación de una chica en la que no ha terminado de experimentar completamente el dolor y las lágrimas de una ruptura. Sin embargo, su corazón comienza a entibiarse gracias al amor de otra persona. Así, un corazón que no podía abrirse, lo hace gracias a un toque cálido y encantador, siendo capaz de crecer el amor aún en el dolor. 'Regreso con su Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Independent Woman, Pt.III thumb|220px Miss A regresa con su Segundo Mini-Álbum titulado ''Independent Woman, Pt.III'. Fue lanzado el 15 de octubre del 2012. El mini álbum contiene 5 canciones nuevas y su primer sencillo es ''''I Don't Need a Man', que nos muestra la resolución de las chicas a no recurrir a un hombre que busque complacer sus necesidades, ni pagarle sus cosas, puesto que son chicas jóvenes y trabajadores, que se quieren a sí mismas y confían en salir adelante sin la necesidad de un hombre. '2013: Videoclip Especial 'Happy Valentine's Day'' El 21 de febrero, miss A subió a su cuenta oficial en YouTube un clip especial por el día de San Valentín para todos los fans en esa fecha, aunque recién salió oficialmente en su cuenta el 21. El videoclip trata sobre las chicas quienes salen cada una en un cita con un chico, trainee de JYP Entertainment, en el día de San Valentín, en él se puede ver primero a Suzy paseando con este chico en la calle, Jia se prueba ropa con él, luego el trainee espera a Mi y por último Fei en un auto con él. Después se observa a las chicas preparando dulces de corazones. El vídeo fue grabado en Seúl y con demás escenas del fanmeting de miss A en Singapur. 'Regreso con su Segundo Album Completo 'Hush thumb|220px El segundo álbum de miss A se tituló ''Hush', fue lanzado a la venta el 6 de noviembre, cuya canción principal fue compuesta por E-Triebe, siendo la primera vez que miss A presentó un tema promocional no compuesto por JYP. La foto grupal muestra a las chicas llevando pantalones de cuero ajustado, una chaqueta corta ce cuello alto y un singular cuello de oro. Junto con el delineador oscuro y el pintalabios rojo, miss A posa con un look fiero y decidido. La primera imagen del treaser nos da que seguirán con el concepto femenino, misterioso y sensual que las caracteriza. La segunda imagen muestra a Min en una ducha. La tercera a Suzy con una paleta de dulce en la mano y una expresión seria en su rostro. Jia está en la cuarta imagen, cruzada de brazos. Finalmente se revela la última imagen con Fei chapoteando tras conocer el primer teaser del vídeo. Esta última foto es revelada exclusivamente para sus fans a través de Naver. El videoclip fue lanzado en su cuenta oficial el 5 de noviembre. En él podemos ver a las chicas danzando de manera sensual, pero sin caer en lo vulgar, en una ducha y se aferran a la barra de ésta, mientras le piden al chico que les gusta que no continúe con la agonía que les causa su amor y se acerque a ellas. '''Actividades en Solitario La mayoría de las integrantes, al principio, no estaban involucradas en otras actividades a excepción Suzy de quién participo en los doramas "Dream High", Big, Gu Family Book y la película Architecture 101. Por otra parte, Min ha aparecido como estudiante en uno de los shows de la cadena televisiva KBS llamado "Oh My School" , mejor conocido como "100 Points Out of 100" y en la película Countdown del 2011 en el papel de Hyun Ji. También participó en el drama "Reckless Family 2" junto con MinHyuk de BTOB. Jia hizo un cameo en Dream High temporada 1 y 2, ha colaborado con prototype, creando dos camisetas distintas, las cuales serán vendidas para caridad, además de grabar el drama chino "Yi You Er Fen Zhi Yi De Xia Tian". También participa en el drama chino "One and a Half Summer" con Nichkhun de 2PM. Fei ha sido nombrada como "Blue Ship" por su reciente popularidad, debido a la variedad de programas donde ha mostrado sus diferentes habilidades, como en el programa "Master chef Korea celebrity" en el cual ganó en 3 episodios y en "Dancing With the Stars" en el que ganó el primer lugar. 2014: Retraso del Regreso y más Actividades en Solitario Las miembros de Miss A han estado involucradas a otras actividades, por ello se ha retrasado el comeback. Min, ha participado en varias sesiones fotograficas para revistas (Vogue Girl, BNT) y en el programa "K-Style" para la segunda temporada junto con la modelo Irene Kim, asimismo en Global We Got Married - Season 2 (en 2 ocasiones) y otros. Y participó en el drama "Dream Knight" junto a GOT7 . Asimismo, Jia estaba en preparativos para su debut en el cine con la película china "The third kind of love", que contará con las actuaciones de Song Seung Hun y Liu Yifei, la película al parecer se estrenará en el 2015. Ella también realizo apariciones especiales en Global We Got Married y Hubei If You Love . Por otra parte, Fei ha sido participe del programa chino "Hubei If You Love" que es un programa de citas en el cual fue emparejada con el actor Sun Jian. También, realizo un "cameo" para el drama Temptation de SBS, actuando como Jenny y también, Fei junto a Jo Kwon (2AM) participaron el OST del drama con la canción "One Summer Night". Fei esta participó en un concurso de China llamado "The great magician"l y también en "I'm legend". Además, Fei y Jia se convirtieron en Djs. oficiales del programa radial de MBC "Idol True Colors (C-Radio)" junto con Zhoumi de Super Junior M. Asimismo, Suzy firmó nuevos contratos de anuncios entre ellos esta "Sprite Korea", "SS SHIN", "Cartier", "Lilian", etc. Aparte de ello, modeló para la famosa revista deportiva MLB, por ello fue invitada a ser la primera lanzadora de la bola en el juego de los LA Dodgers vs Cincinnati Reds. Y también realizo sesión de fotos con las revistas "Ceci", "Grazia", etc. Además sera participe de la película coreana basada en la vida real llamada 'Dorihwaga' que se estrenará en el 2015. '2015: Regreso con su Tercer Mini-Álbum 'Colors thumb|220px JYP Entertainment anunció oficialmente que miss A realizará su comeback el 30 de marzo. Esto marcará su regreso después de un año y cuatro meses. El Showcase se planeó para el mismo 30 de marzo y el MV también saldrá ese día. ''Colors'' es el primer Mini-Album manejado directamente por JYP Entertainment. Min debuta como letrista en la canción ''Stuck'' al igual que Suzy con la canción ''I Caught Ya'. La cancion principal de este mini album se titula '''Only You El 30 de Marzo, finalmente lanzan el video de la canción 'Only You'. Después del lanzamiento consiguieron el afamado 'All Kill' logrando el #1 en las 10 listas musicales coreanas. El Showcase fué trasnmitido en vivo a traves del canal de Youtube 1thek para los fans internacionales (Video) miss A continúa liderando todas las listas con 'Only You' y además del 'All Kill', logran un 'Perfect AllKill' el ultimo artista que lo consiguió fué en el 2013; sin embargo miss A no solo consiguió 1, hasta el momento ha obtenido 3 en total sólo en este regreso, pero esta no es la primera vez que miss A obtiene este logro ya que anteriormente tuvieron con 'Good Bye Baby' su primer 'Perfect AllKill'. En los resultados totales de la primera mitad del 2015, miss A ocupa el #1 en ventas digitales de la lista girl groups, y el #4 en la lista general. También ocupa el #1 en descargas de la lista girl groups y el #4 de la lista general. En streaming ocupa el #2 de la lista girl groups, y el #5 en la lista general. Integrantes centre|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Jia, Fei, Min, Suzy. *Fei (Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jia (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina ) *Min (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Suzy (Visual, Vocalista principal, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbums' 'Mini Álbums' 'Singles' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Programas TV *Hunan TV "Laugh Out Loud" (2015; Jia y Fei) *Mnet "SIXTEEN" (2015; Suzy, Min y Fei) *Zhejiang TV "Youth Trainee" (2015; Jia) *Mnet "Naked 4show" EP13 (2015; Min) ver. *MBC World Changing Quiz Show (01/11/14; Fei y Jia) *"The great magician" (2014, Fei) *Running Man (24/08/14, Jia) *Runing Man (10/08 /14, Suzy) *Running Man (10/07/14, Fei) *We all love to laugh (1/06/14, Fei) *Hubei If You Love (2014 , Fei) *Global We Got Married S2 EP06 (9/05/14, Jia) *Global We Got Married S2 EP05 (2/05/14, Jia y Min) *Bus Music Chart (11/04/14) *KBS I'm A Man (9/04/14, Suzy) *MBC Global Homestay (27/03/14) *Hunan TV Amazing Dance (11/03/14, Jia) *MBC Music Core Especial 400 episodios (8/03/14) *Happy Together (19/02/14, Min) *Hunan TV Amazing Dance (18/02/14, Fei) *3rd GAON Chart Kpop Awards (12/02/14) *After School Club (29/01/14, Min como MC) *After School Club (22/01/14, Min como MC) *JYP Nation LINE Star Chat (20/01/14) *After School Club (15/01/14, Min como MC) *JJANG! (14/01/14) *KBS The human condition (11/01/14) *KBS Colors 4 Desire (10/01/14) *Hunan TV We All Love To Laugh (03/01/14, Jia) *Hunan TV Your Face Sounds Familiar (2/01/14) *If You Love (2014, China, Fei) *MBC Gayo Daejun 2013 (31/12/13) *MBC Drama Awards (30/12/13, Suzy como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun 2013 (29/12/13) *MBC Real Men (29/12/13) *KBS2 The Human Condition (28/12/13) *KBS Yoo Hee Yeol sketchbook (27/12/13) *KBS Gayo Daejun (27/12/13) *SBS MTV The Show (17/12/13) *MTV TAIWAN (16/12/13) *Hunan TV “Day Day Up” (16/12/13) *JTBC Hidden Singer 2 (14/12/13, Fei, Jia y Min) *Arirang TV Showbiz Korea Entertaiment (12/12/13, entrevista) *Hunan TV ‘Bai Bian Da Ka Xiu’ (12/12/13) *Hunan TV Your face sounds familiar (11/12/13) *One Night of TV Entertainment (11/12/13, Suzy) *Arirang TV Pops in Seoul (11/12/13, entrevista) *SBS The Show: All about K-Pop (10/12/13) *Arirang TV Simply Kpop (9/12/13) *KBS 2 Days 1 Night (8/12/13, Suzy) *SBS The Show Talk (3/12/13) *East Sports Award (2/12/13) *KBS2 Entertainment Weekly (30/11/13, Suzy, entrevista) *Tencent Games Carnival 2013 (29/11/13) *TvN Wandering Band (28/11/13) *The Human Condition (30.11.13) *MBC Music Core (30.11.13, Suzy como MC especial) *MTV The Show (26.11.13) *KBS Hello Counselor (25.11.13) *Section TV Entertainment Communication (24.11.13) *Running Man (24.11.13, Suzy) *JTBC Entertainment News (23.11.13, entrevista) *Star King (23.11.13, Fei y Min) *KBS2 Global Request Show: A Song For You (22.11.13) *After School Club (20.11.13) *Starcast 'Line Star Chatting' (18.11.13, entrevista) *Inkigayo (17.11.13, Fei y Suzy como MC especial) *Stak King (16.11.13, Fei y Min) *Hope TV (15.11.13) *Wide Entertainment News - The Music Interview (14.11.13, entrevista) *GLANCE STAR (14.11.13, entrevista) *JJang TV (13.11.13, entrevista) *Night of TV entertainment (13.11.13, Suzy, entrvista) *Happy Together 3 (12.11.13, Fei y Suzy) *GSTV WithGS (12.11.13, entrevista) *KBS Morning News Time (12.11.13, Suzy) *Hello Counselor (11.11.13, Fei y Min) *MNET WIDE Entertainment News (7.11.13) *Youtube Music Awards (3.11.13, Min como MC) *Entertainment Weekly (26.10.13) *O'live Show (1.10.13, Fei) *Idol Star Athletics Championships 2013 (19-20.09.13) *KBS1TV "Real Experience! Embrace the World" (2013, Fei) *All The Kpop (23.07.13, Jia y Min) *Amazing Dance de Hunan TV (23.07.13, Fei) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E02 (16.07.13, Fei y Min) *All The KPOP Summer Vacation Special E01 (9.07.13, Fei y Min) *Dancing With the Stars 3 (2013, Fei) *KPOP Star 2 (31.03.13, Jia) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (2013, Fei) *Reckless Family (2013, Min) *Show Music Core (10/11/12, Min y Suzy como MC) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/11) *KBS Gayo Daejun (30/12/11) *MAMA (6/12/11) *Joint Channels Celebratory Show (1/12/11) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/11) *Star King (31.07.10) *KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (23.07.10) *MBC "Flowers Bouquet" (07/10) Programas de Radio *MBC C-Radio "Idol True Colors" (2014 - 2015, Dj. Fei y Jia) *Love Game Radio (22/12/13) *SBS PowerFM Jung Sunghee’s A Night Like Tonight (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Super Junior Kiss the Radio (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Lee Sora Music Plaza (5/12/13) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (28/11/13) *MBC Kim Shin Young's Music Party FM4U (21/11/13) *MBC Radio Shindong Shim Shim Tapa (21/11/13) *MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (20/11/13) *MBC C-RADIO "Idol True Colors" (2013, Fei y Jia como Dj's) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12) *MBC Radio (06/03/12) *MBC Radio (01/03/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11) *Danny Ahn Music Show (15/04/11 Min y Jia ) Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. 2PM, ZE:A, 4minute, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, Sistar) TEAM SIII (2012). *This Christmas - JYP NATION (Miss A, Wonder Girls , Joo , 2PM , 2AM , SANE, JYP). *TOUCH Korea - (Feat. 2PM ). CF *Crossfire Video Game (2013, junto a 2PM ) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! (2013) *Roem Spring (2013) *Samsung Galaxy S3 (2012) *Korea Tourism Organization (2011- 2012) *Edwin Fall/Winter Collection con Nichkhun (2011- 2012) *ANI PLACE (2011) *Samsung Galaxy 3 (Olympic Campaign 2011) *Edwin Casual (2010 - 2012) *Skin Anniversary cosmetic (2010) *Freestyle (2010) *LesMore (2010) *Samsung Anycall (China) (2010) Conciertos participativos *JYP Nation Concert 2014 "One Mic": **Seúl, Jamsil Indoor Stadium (09-10.08.2014) **Hong Kong, Asia World Arena (30.08.2014) **Tokio, Yoyogi National Gymnasium (05-07.09.2014) **Bangkok, Impact Arena (13.12.14) *2014: Korean Music Wave in Beijing *2013: KBS1 15th Korea-China Music Festival (15/12/13) *2013: Korean Music Wave in Incheon *2013: SBS Winter Concert (6/12/13) *2013: Hospital Charity Concert (2/12/13) *2013: Music Bank in Istanbul *2013: Korean Music Wave in Bangkok *2013: 27th Golden Disk Awards in Malaysia International Circuit, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *2012: K-POP Music in China *2012: K-POP Festival in Vietnam *2012: Korean Music Wave in Bangkok *2012: JYP Nation in Japan *2012: JYP Nation in Seoul *2012: TTV Super Star (New Year's Eve Program) in Taipei Arena, Taiwan *2011: M LIVE by CJ, Most Amazing *2011: K-Pop Music Fest in Sydney *2011: Kaohsiung Kpop Festival in Taiwan *2011: Jakarta FantastiKpop Festival *2011: JYP Nation in Japan *2010: JYP Nation Team Play Concert Conciertos *'2013: '''Miss A Independent Showcase In Singapore *'2013-2014: Miss A Party Asia Tour Premios Curiosidades *Al principio debutarían como grupo en China pero finalmente JYP decidió hacerlas debutar en Corea. *Son consideradas las princesas del K-pop junto a f(x).4minute *Lim (Wonder Girls) debutaria con miss A, pero finalmente debutó con Wonder Girls. *Son uno de los pocos grupos KPOP donde las integrantes 50% chino y 50% coreano. *Tres de las integrantes han cantando un coro en alguna canción promocional: Min: Good Bye Baby, Fei: Breath, Suzy: I Don't Need A Man. *Cada integrante de Miss A tiene su propio club de fans: Fei, los cuales se llaman Feithful, Jia y sus seguidores son Jiattacks, Min posee a los M&M y quienes siguen a Suzy se llaman Sueweeties. *Miss A a diferencia de los otros grupos, no estan obligadas a vivir juntas. En la actualidad, Jia vive sola, Suzy y Fei vivian juntas, pero luego Fei se mudo a un departamento y Min vive con su abuela. *Con JYP decidieron su nombre miss A. *miss A no tiene líder, ellas lo decidieron ya que se sienten muy unidas, no lo creen necesario. *En su año debut, después de 2 meses de debutar se posicionaron inmediatamente entre los 10 grupos más famosos y exponentes del KPOP, manteniéndose en la lista. *En cuanto a los conceptos de sus canciones en "'''Bad Girl Good Girl" fue la fuerza femenina y la chica mala, en "Breathe"' '''es una imagen de una linda chica que se enamora por primera vez, "'Good-Bye Baby'" es la chica poderosa y sexy, "'Touch'" la femenina y delicada, "'I Don't Need A Man'"' una chica que sobrevive por sí misma. *Todas, a excepción de Fei, han hecho raps para los distintos comeback. Suzy debutó en el rap con "'''Touch" y Min debuto en el rap con "I Don't Need A Man". *Son el primer grupo de chicas en ganar un premio a la semana de su debut. *Su primer full album "A CLASS" fue un perfect All-kill posicionándose con su single oficial "Good-bye Baby" en él y todas sus canciones también en todos los charts de música. Lo mismo sucedió con su mini album debut "Bad But Good". *La revista SPIN publicó los 10 grupos y canciones KPOP mas famosas del 2012 en America. PSY estaba en primera posición, GDragon con "Crayon" segundo y miss A con "I Dont Need A Man" en tercer lugar. *miss A es parte de la primera generación de 'JYP NATION'. *Son consideradas uno de los grupos más poderosos y flexibles del KPOP gracias a sus potentes y complicadas coreografias, ademas de cantar muy bien en el escenario. *Fueron felicitadas por Jackie Chan quien dijo haberse sentido muy orgulloso e impresionado por la presentación que ellas hicieron en los MAMA 2011. *Tienen su propio cine en China, todo lo que se encuentra en él es relacionado con ellas. *La mayoría de Say A son chicos. *Trabajaron con un coreografo americano que trabajo con artistas con Beyonce en Single Ladies, en su canción "I Dont Need A Man". Además con el productor de la cantante britanica Pixie Lott para su canción "If I Were A Boy". *Las chicas han sido partícipes de sus proyectos, así como el vestuarios, coreografías, el diseño de sus álbumes. *Taecyeon de 2PM escribió para miss A la canción "Madness" para su mini-álbum "Independent Woman" y también cantó en ella. *miss A es uno de los grupos más conocidos en China del K-Pop ya que 2 de sus integrantes son chinas. Siempre que van a promocionar o visitar el país, las reciben millones de fans, debiendo estar con guardaespaldas constantemente. Además, sus canciones en versión china siempre se gana en los primeros lugares en los charts, demostrando que son muy queridas. *miss A dicen que son muy desobedientes a lo que se debe a la protección de sus guardaespaldas, ya que ellas mientras ellos no miran, se acercan a sus fans rapidamente y reciben las cartas, regalos etc. *Las chicas prefieren estar ocupadas en el escenario y haciendo actividades todo el día juntas que estar descansando en sus dormitorios. No les gusta estar haciendo nada. *Miss A es el único grupo que ha alcanzado las mas altas calificaciones de transmisión con un 13.8% para el evento de KBS Gayo DaeJun 2013. *Despues de 3 años, su canción debut "Bad Girl Good Girl" sigue ocupando el #1 en el ranking de MelOn del 2010. *En la presentación de "Hush" en el 3rd Gaon Chart Kpop Award, Suzy tuvo un incidente con la parte superior de su vestido, ya que el broche que lo sostenía por el cuello se le rompió; a pesar de esto ella preferió seguir hasta el final de la perfomance, mostrando su profesionalismo. *Son el segundo grupo kpop con más seguidores "Line" con más de 10,000,000 subcriptores. Siendo miss A el primer grupo de chicas kpop con más seguidores. *Según el ranking chino "Baidu" con respecto a los grupos femeninos con más influencia en China, miss A está en el puesto 6, siendo un grupo kpop. *Interpretaron "Alone" de SISTAR y ellas, a su vez, interpretaron "Hush" Video ver. Y en una encuesta realizada por Mwave, miss A ganó contra Sistar como mejor interpretación de la canción. *Ocupan el puesto #18 de los grupos más buscados en la redes del 2014 según Google Trends, a pesar de que ellas no han promovido en todo el 2014, siendo esto sorprendente en comparación a otros grupos. *miss A no tuvo comeback el 2014 debido a que cada una de las integrantes estaban ocupadas con sus proyectos personales a finales del año. Jia con la pelicula china "The third king of love"; Fei esta participando en muchos shows de variedad como "Cooking Corea", "I'm legend" y aparte, Fei y Jia son Djs. de la radio MBC Idol True Colors. Min participando en el drama "Dream Knight" y por último, Suzy esta actuando en su nueva película llamada "Dorihwaga ". * A pesar de no haber tenido comeback en todo el año 2014, fueron nominadas para los premios MAMA 2014, siendo esto sorprendente ya que lideraron las votaciones en el primer lugar para "mejor dance de grupo femenino" con la canción "Hush". Tuvieron más de 20 millones de votos. * Miss A ocupa el puesto #5 en el 'Top 20 Girl Groups del 2014. Siendo sorprendente ya que no han tenido comeback en ese respectivo año. * El 17 de marzo, miss A realizó la invitación a su nuevo Fan Cafe Oficial con la posibilidad de registro para Say A's internacionales. * "''Colors" es el primer trabajo manejado directamente por JYP Entertainment desde que la AQ Entertaiment ya no esta a cargo de miss A. Esa es la razón por la que hay reality show llamado "Real miss A", club de fans y un showcase. * Se ha publicado la página a través de la cual se transmitirá en vivo el '''showcase de miss A el 30 de Marzo, es el mismo dia en que se revelará el MV pero horas después (ver showcase). Al dia siguiente tienen una presentación especial para Naver Music, en la página está la cuenta regresiva para el inicio del evento. (pág.) * Después del lanzamiento del mini-album "Colors", hicieron un all-kill (AK) ocupando el puesto #1 en 10 listas musicales. * El MV de Only you recibio más de 1 millón de visitas despues de 18 horas de haber sido lanzado. Y después de 32 horas recibión 2 millones de visitas. * En menos de un día en el Chart Yinyuetai de China recibio más de 2,1 millones visitas. "Only you" ocupa el puesto #1 en el chart, y tiene una puntuación de 99.99 de 100 puntos. * Es el primer grupo del 2015 en recibir un perfecto all-kill (PAK) desde Sistar en el 2013. Aparte de ello superando al anterior grupo, ya que actualmente tienen 3 perfectos all-kill (PAK) * miss A tuvo 9 roof en Melon, y fue #1 en Intiz chart (resumen de todos los charts) por 2 semanas consecutivas. Y en la tercera semana ocuparon el puesto #2. * En billboard, "Only you" se encuentra en el puesto #4 en categoria de álbumes mundiales * "Only you" ocupa el puesto #1 en digital singles en el Gaon Chart. El puesto #3 en albúm de ventas físicas y el puesto #1 como canción más descargada del mes de Abril * Ha pasado más de un mes que fue revelado "Only You" y aún sigue en el Intiz chart semanal. * El mini albúm Colors será revelado en Taiwan y Hong Kong el 22 de mayo en versión china, el cual tiene la traducción hecha por Fei. * En los resultados totales de la primera mitad del 2015, miss A ocupa el #1 en "ventas digitales" de la lista girl groups, y el #4 en la lista general. También ocupa el #1 en "descargas" de la lista girl groups y el #4 de la lista general. En "streaming" ocupa el #2 de la lista girl groups, y el #5 en la lista general. * A casi 5 meses de su publicación oficial el MV de "Only You" alcanza 30 millones de visitas en youtube siendo el primero del grupo en lograrlo. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Bad Girl Good Girl" de Miss A quedo en 9no lugar con el 1.9% (1,221) votos. El primer lugar y repitiendo por 5to año lo ocupo "Tell Me" de Wonder Girls, con el 45.1% (29,425) de votos, tras ellas "Abracadraba" de BEG ocupo el segundo lugar con el 11.1% (7,205) de votos, en tercer lugar A Pink con "No No No", EXID con “Up & Down” en 4to lugar y Girls' Generation con “Into the New World” en el 5to. Ver lista completa. *En Weelky Idol reconocieron que jamás pelean, por nada. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial - miss A *Fan Cafe Oficial (Korea) *Fan Cafe Oficial (World) YouTube *YouTube Oficial - JYP *YouTube Oficial - miss A Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - miss A *Twitter Fei *Twitter Jia *Twitter Min *Twitter Suzy Instagram *Instagram Fei *Instagram Jia *Instagram Min *Instagram Suzy Galería Miss_A01.jpg Miss_A02.jpg Miss_A03.jpg Miss_A04.jpg Miss_A05.jpg Miss_A06.jpg Miss_A07.jpg Miss_A08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Miss A - "Love Again"|Love Again (Single Pre-debut) Miss A - "Bad Girl, Good Girl"-0|Bad Girl, Good Girl Miss A - "Breathe"|Breathe Miss A- Breathe (Dance Ver)|Breathe (Dance Version) Miss A - "Good-bye Baby"|Good-bye Baby Miss A - "Love Alone"|Love Alone (Single Digital) Miss A - "Touch"-0|Touch Miss A - I don't need a man-|I Don't Need A Man 'China' Archivo:Miss A "Love Again" (Chinese)|Love Again (Chinese Ver) 'Internacional' Archivo:Miss A - "Love Alone"-0|Love Alone (English Version) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:CPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2010